I love you
by Sukari-chan
Summary: i cant really say much, its another fairy tail fanfic that i kind of copied off of one of my other stories i was doing but switched it up a bit so that it fit the whole fairy-tail-ish scene and stuff x3 Levy and Lucy are a pair of young girls who lose their parents to a fire and end up in a orphanage, but what will happen when a certain short white haired man?


_**Hey there everybody, my name is Suki (not real name) and this is my very first fanfic. I've been reading allot of fanfics on here and they have given me great ideas for this so I hope you guys like it and give me some good comments. Be as brutal as you want, I can it! XD**_

_**Without further ado, LET THE STORY BEGIN!**_

_**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**_

_"Come on Levy! We have to hurry or else we're gonna be late again!"_ Lucy shouted to her friend as they ran through the streets of clover town to the garden they were supposed to be helping out in.

_"Well it's your fault we're gonna be late, you decided not to wake up no matter how hard I tried to get you up!"_ levy yelled to her friend as she ran right behind her.

It was a nice sunny day in Clover Town as the birds chirped their morning songs and the trees branches moved as the wind blew by. Levy and Lucy have been friends for quite a while; they practically grew up together and have never left each other's side. About 4 years ago when levy and Lucy both 6 years old they lost their parents in a fire, levy and Lucy were out playing in the garden when they heard an explosion come from the heartfillias home and then the house was engulfed in flames. By the time firefighters** (yes I am adding firefighters) **arrived,it was too late to save their parents.

Lucy and Levy made it to the garden just in time to be met with gloves and shovels as soon as they walked through the gate._ "you both are late today"_ said to the young girls as they started to put on the gloves that were handed to them.

_"It's not my fault ! Lucy wouldn't wake up at all this morning." _Levy said as she flailed her arms around.

_"Hey for your information I was having a really good dream!"_ Lucy said in her defense "I was dancing in a ball with this really cute guy...well I don't really know if he's cute or not because he had a mask on." when Lucy looked over to her friend and they were giving her an are-you-serious kind of look.

_"What?" _Lucy asked but then levy and just started laughing

_"How can you call him cute if you don't even know what he looks like Lucy?" _levy and asked in unison.

_"I just know alright! I'll find him one day, just you wait!" _Lucy said as she puffed out her cheeks and went deeper into the garden to start working on the flowers and other plants.

_"Sure you will Lucy!"_ and levy said as they followed behind Lucy. The rest of the day was full of laughter and bickering between the two young girls and the gardener.

**_~Time Skip: Evening~_**

The sun was setting as Lucy and levy waved goodbye to and made their way back to the orphanage. The birds weren't chirping anymore but the silence as they walked wasn't uncomfortable or weird. It was nice.

_"Hey Lucy...do you think we'll ever be able to leave Clover?"_ levy asked as she stared at her feet while walking. Lucy looked over to her friend before looking up to the darkening sky, the colors of orange and red reminded her of fire while the night sky that was soon to come reminded her of water and its untold mysteries.

_"I don't know Levy...maybe one of these days we will leave and we'll find a guild to go and join together"_ Lucy said to her friend as she put her arm over her shoulder and hugged her closely. By the time they reached the front door to the orphanage levy was shaking in fear and Lucy was gripping her hand protectively. On the outside the orphanage looked nice with its peach colored walls and its red roofing. But once inside it's a whole different setting. The walls were a grey-ish color and the paint was peeling a bit here and there. Mr. Delve or troll face as levy and Lucy like to call him, took care of the building and its residents, well at least his definition of "taking care" is making the kids in the orphanage clean the house 3 times a day and cook meals for themselves and him.

_"Do we have to go back in there Lucy?"_ levy asked as her grip on Lucy's hand became tighter and she buried her face into her arm.

_"Sadly yes we have to go back in there, this is the only orphanage in clover town so this is our only home for now..." _Lucy said sadly and started to climb up the few steps that led to the front door. Lucy took out her key that she had and stuck it into the keyhole but before she could even turn it the door swung open and out came a half drunk troll face with a bottle of liquor in his hand.

_"where the hell have you two been!?"_ troll face spat at them as swayed back and forth trying to keep himself upright.

Levy was the first to speak up._"w-we were at the garden today with sir."_ levy hid behind Lucy again after speaking. Troll face looked at them with glassy eyes before grabbing them both by their hair and dragging them inside.

_"AHH! LET GO OF US YOU STUPID TROLL FACE!"_ Lucy yelled out as she held onto her hair trying to get him to let go as much as possible. He stopped walking and turned around to face Lucy and levy.

_"What did you just call me?"_ he looked like he was about to explode with anger and he was slowly lifting his hand up towards Lucy's face.

_"I called you a TROLL FACE, got a problem with that TROLL FACE!?"_ Lucy said again this time with more venom and emphasis on the word troll face.

Mr. Delve obviously didn't like his new nickname as he tossed levy to the side and continued to take Lucy somewhere none of the kids enjoyed to be in.

_"LUCY, NO! DON'T TAKE HER DOWN THERE! PLEASE!"_ levy cried out as tears began to spill out her eyes and down her cheeks. Lucy looked back at her dear friend one last time before the door was closed and she could still hear her crying.

Down in the dark basement of the orphanage you couldn't see a thing, Lucy assumed he would put a few light bulbs or something down here boy was she wrong. Troll face just used the light that came from his hand to lead them towards the cell and these weren't any regular old cells. These cells were surrounded by electricity and there was only one way to stop the flow of the electricity but Lucy couldn't see a latch or lever anywhere.

"_Let me go already troll face!"_ Lucy said while attempting to kick troll face as he continued to drag her to one of the empty cells.

"_You think you're so tough huh little girly!? Well let's see how you like it down here_!" he yelled as he threw her into the cell and slammed the cell door shut. As soon as he locked it the electricity on the cell returned and Lucy got up and ran to the bars to try and get out. But as soon as her hands touched the metal, pain shot through her body and she fell back with a loud thud. She sat up and looked at her hands, steam started to come up from them and her palms were a bit red.

"_Stupid troll face..."_ Lucy mumbled to herself. She got up and yelled out of the cell, _"YOU BETTER LEAVE LEVY ALONE OR I SWEAR WHEN I GET OUT I WILL GET YOU BACK!" _Lucy could hear him snicker as he made his way upstairs to the main hall of the building and before the door closed she could hear levy yell out her name.

"_Lucy!"_

**Well that's the first chapter guys! Please comment below and tell me what you think ^o^ I was really nervous writing this story and I am not really good with doing P.o.v's and what not. But hopefully I'll get then next chapter up soon!**


End file.
